


The Needs of the Many

by Winterironsoldier



Series: She-Ra Mini Ficlets [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: Five words that carried a heavier weight than most left her quivering lips. They’re the biggest lie that she will ever have to tell herself from now and to the grave. A lie that could save Etheria, but at the cost of her heart.





	The Needs of the Many

The air between them misted and they each swallowed it in haste, their mouths colliding and shared moans sang between them. Adora's hands found the dip of Catra's waist and followed the curve of it to her hip. She gripped onto her naked flesh as if it were the last thing standing in her way from falling.

“Adora.” Catra hissed, her velvety lips escaping her own bruised ones and she chased them until they were out of range. Then her eyes fixed on honey-kissed skin and dark stormy eyes that seemed like they could undress her layer by layer of skin. These were the kind of eyes that could see into her very soul.

“Catra.” Her voice sounded wrecked to even her own ears and she winced at the crack in it. The name slid from her like it was the last drop of water and she was a dehydrated mess. Which, wasn't too far from the truth. When had she last seen her? 

“How far are you wantin’ to take this?” As she spoke, her voice was nearly an animalistic grow at this point and her own hands slipped further and further down her body. Her claws stopping momentarily just too over her nipples.

She shivered and met her eyes steely. How far did she want to take this? Like it or not, Catra is her enemy and She-Ra is practically the face of the Rebellion. Does wanting her anyways make her just as bad as the Horde?

“You're thinking too much, Adora. Either you want to fuck me or you don't. It doesn't have to mean anything except for that unless you want it too.” Catra's eyes were gleaming in the moonlight like a cat trying to catch its prey. They were almost hypnotic like this and she wanted to say yes at that moment more than anything. But love is complicated when mixed with politics and war, and you can't always get what you want. Especially when you’re She-Ra.

Five words that carried a heavier weight than most left her quivering lips. They’re the biggest lie that she will ever have to tell herself from now and to the grave. A lie that could save Etheria, but at the cost of her heart. 

“No, I don't want this.” 

She closed her eyes as Catra silently extracted herself from on top of her. Tears threatened to spill over her cheeks as she sat up, her heart was breaking in her chest. A pain greater than any she had felt before seeped and dug away at her insides. This was it.

“I'll see you on the battlefield, She-Ra.” The words were clipped and they struck hard and true at her already damaged heart, but she deserved it. 

Catra stood where she was, gathering her clothing ever so slowly, hoping beyond a glimmer of hope that she would change her mind but she wouldn't. She couldn't, not with everyone counting on her.

Catra left, her footfall the only sound in the alarmingly quiet forest for miles around and then, and only then, did her tears fall down over her cheeks.

She would push through this, she had to, for the people of Etheria.


End file.
